


A flowery Guest

by charlottefrey



Series: charlotte-freys advent calendar [24]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Professor AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:12:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo is a professor for biology and Thorin a famous adventurer, comes back from an expedition (mrsjohnhamishwatson.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A flowery Guest

**Author's Note:**

> The last of the request. Tomorrow is going to be a big day *mad cackling* I am SO looking forward to present you my final work. And then finally go to sleep after one month living without any kind of rest (just kidding at least i had something to do)  
> I hope you enjoy this, mrsjohnhamishwatson

Looking up from his work, Bilbo spotted his new assistant, young Ori, who had just graduated. Though with honour, the man needed to learn a whole lot more. Next to him was a tall man, face tanned and wrinkled. Rising and walking past animals floating around in formaldehyde and dried plants, he tried to think of where on earth he had seen that face before.

   “Thorin Durin.” The man introduced himself and then Bilbo realized it was the famous adventurer, who was specialised on poisons plants.

   “Professor Bilbo Baggins, nice to meet you. Would you follow me to my office? I think it would be best to talk there.” The tall man followed without much of a word, carrying a suitcase by his side. When they had entered the small office of Bilbo, Mister Durin sat down the suitcase next to his chair.

   “You have returned from New Zealand?”

   “Yesterday, yes.” Mister Durin confirmed.

   “No jetlag?” Bilbo asked, while he made some more space on his crowded table.

   “I was living at night there, because it is said, that there are many flowers, that blossom at night.” Nodding, Bilbo sat finally down and smiled.

   “I guess you have some samples in that suitcase.”

   “Your guess it right.” Putting the heavy thing on Bilbo’s table, Mister Durin opened it and took two huge packages out of it. “Open them.” While Bilbo gently unwrapped the first one, he felt the other man’s gaze on him.

   “You have taken over from Professor Oin, haven’t you?”

   “Yes. But he has been my professor and mentor throughout the entire time.” Bilbo held now about fifty packages of welded plastic bags in his hands, all with a amount of seeds and one blossom welded separately. Wide eyed he studied the samples and smiled then.

   “Incredible. Only half of these flowers were even described in the biological library here. We’ll be needing Ori to draw them.” Bilbo looked up at the man and blinked owlishly. “Or do you have pictures of them?”

   “My notes, pictures and some drawings are on this stick.” Mister Durin handed them over to Bilbo. “I trust you with them.” Taking the USB-stick, Bilbo nodded.

   “You can trust me as much as you have trusted Professor Oin.” He promised, before tugging it into his pocket.

   “I would also be grateful, if you’d lock all this.” Mister Durin pointed at the opened and the unopened package on the table. “It would be safer and I would sleep better at night.”

   “Sure thing.” Bilbo promised. He had a safe, not only one but two, one openly displayed, the other one hidden behind some books, the most boring ones, Bilbo was able to find. “These things are safe here in the university.” Now Mister Durin unpacked the second package and Bilbo’s eyes widen again. Even more dried flowers and they were a thing of beauty. Studying each of them, Bilbo smiled to himself, tracing the leaves through the protective plastic layer.

   “You seem to be very enthusiastic about this.” Mister Durin’s voice seemed to mock Bilbo.

   “Mister Durin, I am Professor for Biology, don’t you think I am passionate about my job?” He asked sternly.

   “I have never said that.” The man rose and smiled. “I will be here tomorrow when the university opens. Make sure your drawing assistant is here too.” Without another word, the adventurer left, leaving Bilbo to huff in anger.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, giving kudos and commenting.  
> Have a beautiful 23rd of December (tomorrow, oh tomorrow)


End file.
